


盖棺定论

by PenMound



Series: 水浒 [11]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 千秋万岁名，寂寞身后事。假如烽烟散尽后仍有人念起梁山一百零八将，会说那是迷途知返为国捐躯的——强盗，而晁盖，只是强盗。
Series: 水浒 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841911
Comments: 2





	盖棺定论

**Author's Note:**

> 水浒背景

对于宣和五年的杭州士民而言，“战乱”是这一年的关键词。三吴都会在官军与方腊的拉锯式争夺中，繁华似锦一点点坼裂。宛若烟视媚行的女子，不得不接受脸上狰狞的刀疤。然而这种摧残丝毫不减杭州的美丽，反而使她愈加哀艳动人。无怪乎一位北来将领看到西湖，发出“我便死在这里，也做个快活鬼”的慨叹。待到各家主妇添置冬衣时，朝廷下旨：江南但凡方腊残破去处，被害人民，普免差徭三年。

古老钱塘的复生能力是强大的。舐去断壁残垣上浓墨重彩的血，茶坊酒肆一天天又活跃起来，人们渐渐说起，城外那些新加封的坟茔：金华将军，忠武郎或是义节郎。

哀荣从来只是给活人看的。因为死人已经什么都不知道了。不知道，自然于彼无加。

但是，倘若盖棺定论之日，那个人还没有死呢？

六和寺。

武松坐在榻前，对面是病骨支离的林冲。

“义烈照暨……清忠……忠武、义节……”林冲沉吟着，“真是好字。”

“朝廷善解人意。”武松接口道。他们都想到了遥远的忠义堂。去年离开梁山时，已经全部拆除，就像方腊的违禁宫室一样。

“公明兄长求仁而得仁——”林冲略一点头，便感到脖颈传来的剧烈疼痛，不觉眉心轻扯。武松急忙伸手虚扶。林冲定了定，面色霁和，“无妨。”

这风瘫大抵是好不了了。

武松不曾读书，所以就不知道“求仁而得仁”背后的典故。若干年后，当他一个人回忆起那些永远铭刻在鼓词话本中的名字，才觉察林冲的一语成谶。

“如果……没有求得想要的，哥哥，你怨不怨？”武松问得突兀。

不错，若林冲还朝觐见，此时便是武节将军，诸州统制，管辖军民；若他真像奏章上说的病故了，朝廷亦有立庙享祭之敕。偏生一病不起，就被人一笔勾销，生前的荣耀，死后的香火，一样都得不到。

“二郎怎会这样想？”林冲讶然。十月的太阳落山已经很早，斜晖如孩子的小手，抓住檐下欢脱的铁马，也分明在林冲脸上镀了一层金红色的光。

“征战之初确实想过身外事。”林冲倒也爽快，“你还记得当年攻打水泊的十节度么？他们俱是绿林出身，受了招安，方有今日。公明兄长一心要给兄弟们谋个好前程。也就是从那时开始，我不再反对。”

林冲反对的从来不是为国效力。

“我唯一感到遗憾的是，我留不住一些人。”

第一次是东京的家小。第二次，是晁天王。

武松上梁山不算早，一个月后便目睹了晁盖的死亡。现在想想，关于林冲悲痛的印象已经很稀薄了，刻骨铭心的是他的冷静。那样冷静地引领部队回山，败军之下虽说不上完师，也算尽力保全。那样冷静地担起了天王丧期的冗繁事务，带头将宋公明扶上山寨主位——这似乎过于冷静了，让人质疑豹子头还有没有眼泪。

林冲从未在人前流露过对晁盖的感情。宣和四年，招安事迄，宋江最后一次单独走进天王孝堂，向大哥告别时，发现已经有人来过了。

“晁天王是归天去了……”病榻上的林冲发出一声枯涩的叹息。恰在此时，六和的晚钟轰然响起。庄严肃穆的梵音将天地间一切杂念都揉入玄黄。武松端坐不动，散发在两颊打下萧瑟的阴影。余晖从室内一点点褪去，已至掌灯时分。

千秋万岁名，寂寞身后事。假如烽烟散尽后仍有人念起梁山一百零八将，会说那是迷途知返为国捐躯的——强盗，而晁盖，只是强盗。

后来他们陆续听到了一些小道消息：

李俊于路中风，留下童威童猛看视，不曾赴京；

柴进风疾不时举发，情愿致仕；

李应亦称风瘫，缴纳官诰，复还故乡为民；

宋清……

武松是不相信的。太过巧合。自从燕青抽身而去后，种种称病的言辞更像是远离龙争虎斗门的借口。他们不约而同地选择了僵卧孤村的描绘，难道是向夜阑听涛不复驱驰的这个人致敬？

这是多么荒诞的玩笑。不好笑，却悲凉。当日在梁山，无人不知林冲的过往。他们为他激愤对他同情，却没有人想到“可怜”上去。那时的林冲内心无比坚定。及至中宵月圆衲子心灰，百战不殆的林冲像山一样地倒下了。老天把他丢在生与死的夹缝中，迫不及待地将世人的哀悯一一填补上，仿佛飞来峰的青岩日渐风化，漠然剥蚀了他全部的尊严。林教头……林将军。

武松的断臂生出了新肌。他用力握紧了右拳。

次年整个春天都在下雨。淅沥粘稠的雨丝交织成灰色的栅栏，将所有可能的出行都锁在了窗下。僧侣照旧是讽诵经文，单调的人声在淙淙密雨中间歇地升降。污水沿着地沟流过，偶尔会捎来这样的闲言：

——东庑下那个瘫子是谁？

——是旧岁劳于王事的将军。你不见官家的封赏吗……

——那些人的骨头都打了苔了。

——已经躺了很久了吧？

——是哦，药也不知费了多少。

——真是累赘。

——他怎么，还不死呢？

——什么话！

你不能指责杭人的凉薄。健忘，是这个城市赖以自保的传统态度。多病故人疏，何况这位残废军人又与他们非亲非故。在万物复苏的季节里，人们期待的是欣欣向荣花团锦簇，然而小屋里那个身体却以相反的趋势衰朽下去。渐渐地，汤药的苦香也掩盖不了行将就木的气息。真……不合时宜。这个念头萌生后，僧众的矜怜在不自觉中被春寒料峭打磨成不耐。

知客掸了掸僧衣，眯着眼望向柳梢颤动的新黄，“寺里还不至于舍不起一口饭。”

无论如何林冲已经走到了生命的尽头。春天来了，春天去了，而他看不见。

“会让你看到。”武松伸出独臂试图抱起林冲。他的躯干如他意料的轻，这个艰难的动作经历了好一会儿才成功。林冲倚在武松的肩上望出去，山抹微云，一痕空翠映在他眼中，定格。

棺木是现成的，碑铭也是现成的。

林冲没有像他的同袍那样被葬在杭州城外——官府不再过问此事。武松在江边为他拣了一块高地，可以瞻望每一次潮起潮落，铁马从容杀敌回。

后来又经历了胡马窥江王孙凋零世事沉浮。六和塔的飞檐一度被战火熏焦，杭人坐看温柔富贵乡升为大宋皇城。不时有孩童去江边玩耍，看着碑上的字好，伸出手指去描摹：忠……武……勋名在一点点摩挲中泯灭了全部痕迹，唯有四个字依然清晰：

林冲之墓。

2011年9月


End file.
